And then all the pieces fit
by Girlygirl
Summary: A little Piper POV about finding out that Chris is her son at the end of Midnight Rendezvous. One Shot.


**I know that I've already posted this story two days ago but something went wrong and I couldn't view any of the reviews. I know that this sounds so selfish of me but I'd really appreciate it if anyone who has read this story or anyone reading it for the first time could please review it again since reviews help me write. Thank you so much.**

I've been watching Charmed for about three years, on and off, but since September I haven't missed an episode. I love the character Chris and my love for him shot up when I found out he was Piper and Leo's son. This story is a little Piper POV from the end of _'The Courtship of Wyatt's father/ __Midnight__ Rendezvous'_ about finding out the Chris is her son. This is my first Charmed fic so please be nice and review. This is also my first piece of work in a couple of months so it won't be perfect. I hope you like it and I don't own anything so don't sue. 

And then all the pieces fit

"Is this a bad time?" I turned to meet the familiar voice of our dark haired white lighter and my heart stopped, along with time. 

I met his eyes, fully, unlike every other time I had looked at him and what I found shocked me. Starring back at me, with a small flash of hope, where my own dark brown chocolate eyes and I briefly wondered how I'd missed that before? He looked lost, scared and hurt and I could feel his pain, feel everything he was feeling as if I'd developed Phoebe's powers, and I wanted to make the pain stop. Not for me but for him. His eyes shot down, dejected, and he pushed himself off of the doorframe he was leaning on before backing away.

"Stop," my voice wasn't as demanded as I knew it could be but soft and quite as if I was putting Wyatt to sleep. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks; Chris was my son too. Chris was the little life growing inside of my at that very moment, Chris was Wyatt's little brother, Chris was prove of Leo's love for me and mine for him but most of all Chris was standing in front of me close enough for me to touch. My breath hitched as he stopped suddenly and looked back at me, that small flicker of hope still shinning in his eyes. I couldn't feel anything but Chris, not Phoebe or Paige or Wyatt sleeping upstairs, at the moment I couldn't even feel the power of three all I could fell was my son. I moved forward a step and he tensed up so I stopped, not wanted to scare him off; or was it me that was scared? 

"We'll leave you two alone." Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Paige's hazy voice as my two sisters left the room, but I didn't care all I was worried about was keeping eye contacted with the son who had my eyes. His eyes searched my face, as if looked for some sign or feeling or maybe even approval. It was then that the guilt washed over me, all the times I'd yelled at him, or told him that it was his fault or even told him to leave. All of the times I'd left him out, or snapped at him, or accused him of being evil came rushing back and I wanted to cry. I held back my tears, I was his mom therefore I had to be strong. I tried my luck again and took another step towards him, wanting, no, needing to touch him and make sure that this was all real. His body didn't tense this time just his jaw and I took that as I sign of encouragement, stopping only when I was in arms reach of him.

"So…I guess they told you." His voice was horse and thick as he whispered. I didn't say anything, just starred at him and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Can I?" I asked, making sure his eyes stayed lock with mine as I brought my hand up to touch his face. I held my breath as I waiting for his answer and his nodded right away. My hands were sweaty from being nervous but he didn't say anything as I brushed my fingertips across his cheek before running them along his jaw line as if trying to make a blueprint of his face in my mind. I moved a piece of his hair out of his eyes, my nail tickling his forehead, before I let my hand drop. But he stopped my hand with his own before it could leave his cheek and nuzzled into it. I relished in the feel of him, of my baby, and smiled as his eyes drifted shut.

"Mom," my heart jumped at his whispered words, words he thought I didn't here. A tear rolled down my face as I watched him and I was shocked to feel his own wet tears against my hand. Before I knew what was happening he was pulled away, suddenly aware of what he'd said and the tears he was crying and I panicked.

"Whoa, where are you going?" I asked, my voice lanced with tears as I watched that hope in his eyes drift away.

"I'm leaving, like you asked." He seemed to find his stable, solid voice, what he couldn't seem to find was the strength to let go of my hand.

"Don't you dare." That was the voice I knew I was capable of.

"You don't need this, you have Wyatt and he needs you." I could feel his heart breaking because mine was too; my baby thought that I didn't love him.

"Well I need you Christopher." There I had said his name, and it was a nice strong name if I do say so myself. I knew that I had broken something inside him then because the hope and love in his eyes shot through and silent tears started running down his face, never ending drops of pure clear water. I pulled him to me, knowing that I needed to hold him more then anything in the world, and he buried his face in his shoulder, hiding it in my hair. His 6'1 frame loomed over my tiny 5'2 build but I didn't care, I was his mother and I was made for this. We slid to the floor, him in my arms as I petted his dark hair. 

"You always smelled like honey and milk." He whispered and I could tell that he was falling asleep; a mother always can. He made me smile as I kissed his forehead and he signed in contentment as I rested against the doorframe he'd been leaning on.

"I love you, baby." I whispered to my son even though he was bigger then I was and presently not born yet. 

"I love you too, mom." His breathing was even, signaling that he was talking in his sleep and I didn't know which out of the two of us felt safer; Chris in my arms or me because I had my other son with me? I nuzzled his hair with my nose before dropping small kisses on it, never once suspecting anyone of watching us. I lent my head against the wall, my gaze looking straight ahead but my eyes seeing the future and knowing that if Chris was in it, it had a fighting chance. Tomorrow I'll apologize, tomorrow I'll ask him about everything he could tell me, and I'll ask about Wyatt and I'd probably ask him to tell me how I dye; knowing full well that he can't, but I'll ask. For right now, though, all I wanted to do is sit with my son and pretend that the whole world is perfect because, right now all the pieces fit. 

End

-Girlygirl

P.S. Piper and Leo forever!!!


End file.
